You Push My Buttons
by Ana3
Summary: TNX 4 reviews! one woman... one man... and a whole lot of attitude...please R'n'R If you want to write CH5, email it to me and i just might post it! s(i couldnt put an underscore here)svarc(at)hotmail.com
1. The Meeting

The cell phone rang and shot through her dreams. She jerked awake and searched   
  
for it amidst the sheets.  
  
"Aggh... Hello?"   
  
"Astrid? Astrid Barbosa?" a strong male voice came from the other end.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?" she said managed to say groggily.   
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you get to the corner of Sunset and Lexington within the next 20 minutes."  
  
"What? Why the hell should I?!" She shouted as she flung her long tanned legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Because Gibbons wants to see you."  
  
"Who is this?" She hissed into the phone but they had already hung up. She put down the phone, picked up her jeans and black tank top from the floor and went into the master bathroom to get dressed.   
  
As she pulled the yellow shirt off she looked into the mirror. A young girl of about 18 looked back at her, with long flowing black hair and a long oval face. She had piercing blue eyes that sparkled even with a hangover. Her skin was naturally tanned, as was the rest of her body. Her father was Brazilian, so she knew where she got her tanned skin and hair, but her eyes were a mystery; she never knew who her mother was. Not that she ever wondered.   
  
Astrid hopped into the shower and welcomed the hot steam that surrounded her body. She quickly showered and jumped out. She couldn't afford to be late. If the guy on the phone was telling the truth, she had to meet Gibbons in the next 14 minutes.   
  
"Damn." she swore under her breath as she remembered that it was 7 am on Monday morning. The traffic was terrible this time of day. She decided to take her silver and blood red Hayabusa. It was sleek and fast; good for slow traffic.  
  
As she ran down the stairs she noticed all of the people scattered throughout the hall still sleeping. 'Last night party must have really been good. No one wanted to leave.' she thought and smiled to herself. 'Oh well. Calida and Rosalia will kick them out later.'  
  
She opened the garaged and pulled out the Hayabusa. Astrid had a lot of toys in the garage, but this was her favourite. She hopped on, touched the gas and the bike sped off down the long driveway that lead to and from the large house on the hill. The house was a present from one of her former boyfriends. A 4.5 million-dollar present. God, life was good when you're a woman.  
  
***  
  
She arrived at the meeting place with moments to spare. She knew Gibbons was not one to wait. She saw him sitting in a diner across the street and decided to make the first move.   
  
As Astrid walked in she was hit by a strong of aroma coffee and fried food.   
  
***  
  
He watched her as she walked in. She was still as beautiful as she had been 2 years ago. Her eyes still had that wisdom and power over anyone. Even him. He loved her like his own child, but he would never let her know. Gibbons was truly sorry for what happened to her old partner, but it was no ones fault. Astrid did not know how to deal with grief, so she lashed out and blewn up his car in the process. Astrid had been young. He didn't hold it against her.   
  
After that incident, she went on a spree. She seduced guys with pockets full of money and went through so many meaningless relationships that even she had trouble remembering them all. She did some street racing, got money, and was known for her wild parties. Gibbons knew this because he had kept a close eye on her. Astrid had potential, and he didn't want to lose her.  
  
Nor did he want to lose Xander. The only way to keep them both was to give them partners who could match their wits. His only option was to put them together.  
  
***  
  
She walked over to the booth in the back where he was sitting and put her helmet on the table.  
  
"So you wanted to see me?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes. Sit down. We missed you at the age...."  
  
"Stop right there Gibbons," she hissed. "If I knew that you were gonna bring that shit up again I wouldn't have come. What is it that you don't understand about my quitting? I would be glad to explain." Astrid forced the works out as calmly as she could, but she could feel the blood rising in her face. The nerve...  
  
"Astrid. I know what you said before and I understand why. But I think I'd be good for you to come back."  
  
"Cut the crap Gibbons. I don't need you or the agency. I did my bit for world piece and all that. So you'd be doing me a big favour if you took me off your 'in case of emergency' list."  
  
"The world is not in danger. At least not right now. And that's not what I called you about. I have an agent. I think you two could work well together. You both have iron wills and big mouths."  
  
"Let me guess. Your boy is sitting at the counter wearing the wife beater and black pants." Astrid said not glancing from Gibbons' face.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"He's the only one here that hasn't looked at your scars, but has checked out my ass and my bike." She smiled.  
  
"Good observation Barbosa," Gibbons laughed, glad all of his hard training had stuck with her. She was a tough one to figure out, but he once had unravelled the mystery that is Astrid. She hadn't changed much from the street-smart 16 year-old he knew. "Xander! Come here."  
  
"I'm not your bitch, ok Gibbons?" said the Xander, getting up from the stool and walking over.   
  
Astrid watched him as his muscles flexed like that of a tiger. He looked so familiar. She strained to recollect where she remembered him from.   
  
***  
  
"Xander, meet Astrid. Astrid, Xander," said Gibbons glancing from one to the other. He could see Xander's eyes wandering over her and her eyes lounging over his body.   
  
'Good,' he thought and smiled. 'At least they'll have something to do together.'  
  
***  
  
Walking down that hall and listening to the voices behind the many closed doors brought back a lot of memories for Astrid. The sterile environment was unwelcoming and the people were also. That was one of the many reasons she left the agency.  
  
***  
  
As they turned into Gibbons' office, Xander snuck a peek at her. She was hot, but there was something about her that made him back off. Maybe it was her eyes, or maybe it was the way she walked, but whatever it was, he knew she wouldn't give him anything unless she wanted to.  
  
He sat on one of the leather chairs in the spacious office while Astrid made herself comfortable on the big couch.   
  
She had large eyes that suited her face. She could have been a model if she had wanted to, but he guessed that she was not the type to sit and pose.  
  
"So you gonna talk or what?" asked a peeved Astrid. "It's enough that you had to drag my ass down here."  
  
Gibbons gave her one of his looks and began, "I asked you to meet with me because I want you to work together."  
  
Xander could feel her eyes burning into his back. "Why?" said Astrid.  
  
"Because you two are good at what you do." said Gibbons. "Not to mention you both like high speeds and blowing stuff up."  
  
"How much?" said Astrid.  
  
"How much what?" said Gibbons raising his eyebrows.   
  
"In cash."   
  
"None."  
  
"Then no deal." said Astrid getting up to leave.  
  
"If I were you I'd sit down Astrid."  
  
She turned to face him, standing up fully. "Or what? You gonna sick your bitch here on me?"  
  
"No, but I will bring up your service record and email it to some people who would really be interested in knowing just who put them in jail." said Gibbons with a snarl.  
  
Astrid stood there looking at him, her mind racing. What were her options? To leave here and have 50 very angry guys with a lot of guns chasing her down, or try and work with Xander.   
  
"Fine Gibbons. You got me. But I have some stuff to do first." she said grabbing her helmet and walking out of the office. 


	2. The Kitchen

"Mother....... piece of .........damn!!!" muttered Astrid striding to the motorcycle. She pulled out her cell and dialled the familiar number. The line rang twice and a man picked up. 

"Carlos."

"Hey man. It's me. I need you to get everything you can on a Xander Cage."

"Sure. I know him. The extreme sports fanatic and stunt boy extraordinaire."

'So that's where I remember him from. The 'Vette bridge stunt.' Astrid thought to herself. "Yeah, whatever. Just do it. I'll be there in 20."

"'Aight."

As she straddled the bike, she put on her helmet with a little too much force and banged her head. "SHIT!" Pissed off to the max, Astrid sped off through the underground garage almost running over the attendant. 

***

"You have a good nose for finding me good partners," Xander said leaning back in the chair. "I applaud you."

"Shut up Cage. You're not the greatest partner either." Gibbons growled picking up the phone. "Did you do what I asked you." He said to someone on the other end. "Good. Keep track of her movements."

***

After picking up the file on Xander from Carlos, Astrid made her way home. She needed sleep. 

As she pulled up to the door, Astrid slid off the bike and left it there. Someone would move it later. All she cared about was a nice big lunch and her comfy bed. Running upstairs she stripped off her clothes and put on a pair of short shorts and an old tube top.

In the kitchen she turned on "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness. The kitchen had tons of windows but it was very dark, decorated in black marble and black wood. Singing at the top of her lungs she pulled the milk from the fridge, turned and ran straight into Xander's chest. Astrid dropped the milk on the tile floor, spitting profanities like a sailor. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!?" she screamed at him both out of anger and to be heard above the music.  


Xander just walked over and turned down the music. "Nice to see you too, partner." he said, putting an emphasis on "partner". "And by the way, you look .......hot."

"Please. Just cut the crap," she said bending over and picking up the milk carton. By the time she had thrown it in the garbage, Xander had got some paper towels and had cleaned up the spilt milk. Astrid, kind of shocked, didn't know what to say except a small thanks.

"Now," she said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks. I will." Xander said in a sarcastic way with a small smile playing on his face. "Nice place you got here. Must have cost you a bundle."

"Yeah. You want a sandwich?" Astrid asked, getting out some leftover chicken and bread. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge."

"Thanks, I will." Xander said watching Astrid, her back turned to him, making her sandwich on the kitchen island. She had a really hot body. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, moving slowly to stand right behind her.

***

Astrid felt him moving, but didn't turn around assuming he was gonna get some bread to make himself a sandwich. When he stopped behind her, mere inches away, she froze. This man did something to her. And she didn't like being out of control. 

***  
  
Xander slid his hands around Astrid's waist, feeling her tense up under his touch. He slowly moved his fingers on the border between her shorts and her stomach. Her skin was so soft, but her muscles were taut and it was obvious she worked out. He moved his feet so that his were on either side of hers and tightened his grip on her. In one smooth motion, he lifted her off the ground and spun her so that she now faced him, finally placing her gently onto the island. She now sat facing him on the edge of the black marble counter.   
  
***  
  
She couldn't help what was happening, but she was damned if she was gonna let him take charge. Astrid pulled her legs out from between his and wrapped them around him, crossing her bare feet behind him. They were so close together now, she could feel his crotch up against hers and it was getting hard.   


"Mmmm... We're getting excited aren't we." Astrid murmured slyly looking straight into Xander's eyes.


	3. The Plan

Astrid's stomach rose into her throat. She wasn't used to feeling this way. Xander's face moved to mere inches from hers and she could smell his breath. He smelled like sugar and coffee. He leaned even closer and pressed his lips to hers. Astrid thought that he tasted damn good too. She started moving her hands up and down his back feeling his muscles ripple as her stroked her legs, still locked around him.  
  
On the CD player the songs changed. "Candy" by Foxy Brown was now playing. Xander broke their kiss and looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I like your taste in music," he said, kissing her neck.  
  
Astrid giggled as he found the sensitive spot right behind her ear. 'What the...' she thought. 'Since when do I giggle?' She put her hand on Xander's shoulder and slowly pushed him away. "I don't think we should do this. I mean... being partners and all..." she let her voice trail away.  
  
"Uh... Sure... Right, you're totally right," he said wiping his mouth and slowly backing away, one on his hands still on her thigh. Astrid slid down from the counter, trying to touch him, afraid of losing herself again. She turned away and continued making her sandwich. Xander slowly moved to the door and left without making eye contact. As soon as he was out the door Astrid ran to one of the big bay windows and watched him get into his car and speed off down the drive.

ThE nExT dAyWith a soft groan, Xander rolled over and stared into the face of the girl lying next to him. 'Who the hell is she?' he though to himself. He looked her over; long blond hair, tan body, long legs, just his type of girl. Slowly, he pushed himself up off the bed, trying not to wake her up. He slid off the bed and walked around to the master bath. Glancing one more time at the sleeping girl he noticed that now she had short brown hair. Squinting his eyes Xander walked over and hovered over the bed. There were two girls there. "Well at least I'm not crazy," he said softly to himself.  
  
In the master bath Xander looked at himself in the mirror. He could vaguely remember leaving Astrid's house and feeling like he really needed to get laid. He had gone to a club alone and left with those two. He knew that he had had fun with them. The empty box of condoms on the floor proved that to him, but he still felt empty. He had really wanted to be with Astrid, not some random girls. He let it slip his mind and took a shower. Putting on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt he took out his wallet. Xander left girl a $20 on the table for cab money and a note to help themselves to some food from the refrigerator. As an afterthought, he left them his number.  
  
Speeding down the freeway in his Lexus, Xander thought about Astrid and of his plans to win her over. 


	4. The Reunion

It was early. Too early for Astrid's liking. She ran down the stairs to open the door. Some one had the nerve to knock on her door at 11 AM. Without bothering to

look, Astrid opened the door. The next thing she knew, Xander was on her, and she was under him. The cold marble sent shivers up her spine. 'Right Astrid. You tell

yourself it's the marble and not Xander.' she thought angrily.

"You're….laying….on….me…" she managed to spit out.

"Yeah,… So, what are you gonna do about it?" he whispered in her ear, and slid his hand down her leg.

Astrid suddenly pulled her legs out from under him, put them on this chest, and pushed him away from her. He flew back and hit the wall with a loud slam. Before he

realized what was going on, Astrid had started running from the hsllway and her slim form was disappearing around the corner. He ran his hand over his shaved head, to

make sure there was no bleeding, and then took of after her. As she ran up the stairs, Astrid ripped off her shirt and threw it behind her down the stairs. As luck would

have it, Xander was right in its landing zone and it ended up falling right on his head. At first he flinched, thinking it was something heavy, and then he realized what it was.

The image of Astrid running, in only a pair of underwear, drove him crazy, and despite the growing ringing in his ears, he ran faster after her. When he finally caught up to

her. She was sitting on her bed. Naked. Looking very vulnerable, but also kind of dangerous as well…

xXx You guys. I really don't have time for this story. I've started you off. And now you finish it. Feel free to write anything you want to continue it. Send it to me at and

Ill add it on as Ana3. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you for reading my story. Love, Ana.xXx


End file.
